


Nothing lasts Forever

by nervouslaughterforever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All of the swans are there I just didn't name everyone, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Drinking/drugs, Drunk Ushijima, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, High Tendou, Implied Goshiten, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poly Relationship, Post Karasuno game, Right before graduation, Tears, Tendou maybe cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouslaughterforever/pseuds/nervouslaughterforever
Summary: "I overheard,” Goshiki pulls Tendou out of his fantasy and fidgits on his lap. "I overheard-" He barely casts a glance to the laughter around them as Reon beats Yamagata in an arm wrestle, the rest of the team cheering over the game.Why Yamagata even challenged him is beyond Tendou. There’s no competition there, Reon's arms are so thick they could bust him in half; boy did he want Reon to bust him in half-“I overheard Washijo sensei speaking to Ushijima senpai yesterday-”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpectrumArcadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumArcadia/gifts).



> This is for [AJ](https://twitter.com/thehauntedboy) for the Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017 
> 
> AJ is a huge inspiration for me, and one of her prompts were "hurt/comfort tears" sooooo~

“Tendou senpai-

Teeeeendou senpaaaaai~”

Smoke slowly billows from Tendou's lips while Goshiki calls his name, head lazily leaning back against the couch seats, fingers exploring the soft expanse of skin underneath the males obnoxiously bright t-shirt. Part of his more lucid mind curses Goshiki out for not buying his own clothes at this age, while the other part laughs and thinks he probably does by his own clothes, but likes the bright colours and the attention they bring~

They’re both sitting on the ground drinking, smoking, relaxing at the graduation party Reon was holding at his older sister's very spacious, very nice, apartment. Goshiki’s perched on Tendou’s lap nursing a beer, the nearly graduated teen high as a kite.

He really needed to thank Reon’s sister for having such a comfy floor. Was it the rug that made it so comfy, or was it the fact that Goshiki’s toned ass was on his lap. Hard to say.

Goshiki’s trying to get your attention.

“Mmmm?” Tendou’s pupils are huge the whites tinged pink when he opens up his eyes, staring at the ceiling with the barest of smiles gracing his lips. Even the ceiling was great, what a perfect place- “What was that Tsutomu chan?” Tendou practically feels Goshiki radiating heat at the pet name his senpai gave him, grin widening as he shifts on his makeshift chair.

Don’t do that too much Tsutomu or you’ll have a problem on your hands.

“Do you think you’ll keep in touch with everyone after graduation?” Goshiki asks softly, turning his head to look at Tendou properly, his cheeks all flushed. You look so cute blushing~

The question repeats itself a couple of times, Tendou’s fingers stopping their tour when it finally registers, shifting his long arms around Goshiki's hips. “Mmmm of course,” Tendou's words slide together, slithering off the tip of his tongue; licking his top lip after the answer.

Lifting his head up properly, so he could really give Goshik his full attention, Tendou tilts his head to the side, fingers sliding away from the boy’s soft skin. He notices the pout forming on his kouhai’s lips, but doesn’t tease him about it- this time. “Why do you ask Tsutomu chan? Are you going to miss me that much when I'm gone?”

Tendou pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. “I know you like to watch me change in the locker room~”

Goshiki flushes a deeper shade of red, scrunching his face up and shaking his head; Tendou only gives him a toothy grin. So cute!

"NO! I'm asking because- well-"

"It's okay to say you'll miss me you know Tsutomu chan," Tendou teases, fingers once again playing along Goshiki's skin, practically snorting when the boy shivers under the touch. "I can always come to visit, and if you want more kisses I couldn't blame you, I'm an excellent kisser."

"THAT'S NOT WHY!" By this time, Goshiki's face resembles that of a tomato, and Tendou's definitely fantasizing about eating him alive. He’s surprised no one has come over to tell him to stop teasing, Reon’s normally the first to do that. Not that he was complaining about the freedom to tease.

It'd be so easy to give Goshiki as many kisses as he’d like too. Maybe someone else would want to join in. Especially since Tendou knew his kouhai’s dirty little secret.

Whoops, Goshiki’s not so innocent!

"I overheard,” Goshiki pulls Tendou out of his fantasy and fidgits on his lap. "I overheard-" He barely casts a glance to the laughter around them as Reon beats Yamagata in an arm wrestle, the rest of the team cheering over the game.

Why Yamagata even challenged him is beyond Tendou. There’s no competition there, Reon's arms are so thick they could bust him in half; boy did he want Reon to bust him in half-

“I overheard Washijo sensei speaking to Ushijima senpai yesterday-”

Tendou stiffens, his hand resting to cup at the back of Goshiki's neck. Without a second thought his eyes shift to Ushijima, the captain sitting beside Shirabu with a slight smile to match the others annoyed look at Reon and Yamagata's game. He’d say something to them, he’s join in on the game, but there are goosebumps rolling up his back.

“He’s already been picked for the national team-” Goshiki continues carefully, noticing the clear as day change in his senpai, but Tendou isn’t listening. Not anymore. Instead he’s purposefully staring at the wall in front of them, the feeling of eyes on him prickling the baby hairs on the back of his neck.

Without turning his head, Tendou knows whose eyes they are, his body flushing nearly the same shade as Goshiki's cheeks. Though he doesn't mean for it to happen, it always does; has been like that since Ushijima began to look at him, in the way that he looked at Ushijima.

"He's leaving tomorrow-"

Tendou isn’t surprised, not really.

Ushijima works hard to be the best and has wanted to be on the National team since his Father talked to him about it as a child. Ushijima didn't feel defeated after Karasuno won. Sure the loss hurt, burned him to his core, he kissed Tendou more desperately the day they lost to those “flightless crows;” but all that made Ushijima work harder than ever during their last practices before exams took over.

Tendou knows these things, witnessed them firsthand, supported Ushijima even when he himself didn't want to continue playing volleyball. But- hearing it from someone else, hearing it from Goshiki...

Why hadn’t Wakatoshi told him?

Why did he have to hear it from Tsutomu?

It's not like they had said they were a couple. Hell, not once did they ever have the “couple talk” but Tendou spent time with Ushijima. 3 years of time to be exact, and he had expected something like this to reach him first, not second.

Especially when they had been in bed together this morning.

Especially when Ushijima told him things that no one else knew.

“Goshiki-” Tendou’s voice isn’t his own, and Goshiki’s lips slam shut at the sound. “I need to get some air.”

“Tendou senpai I didn’t mean-”

“Please get off my lap. Go sit with someone else.”

Tendou can’t leave the apartment fast enough when Goshiki stumbles off, standing up like a sack of bones and plucking the beer from his hand. He knows Goshiki is apologising but he can't hear him, everything around him sounding like white noise.

Before he knows it his feet take him to the balcony doors, pulling it open and stepping outside, the cold concrete underneath his feet grounding, sliding the door closed behind his back. Despite his best efforts to stay high, to numb the feelings rushing through him, the crisp night air sobers him up.

Tendou takes the first swig of his stolen beer and nearly finishes it. By the second it’s empty, dangling dangerously from his fingers as he's left to look out at the city before him; the sky drowned in pinks and purples from the setting sun. The beer slips from his grasp, bouncing away.

He doesn’t notice.

Nothing lasts forever. Tendou knows this, tells himself this everyday so he doesn’t get attached and yet here he is; wishing high school would never end when in first year he couldn’t wait for it to be over.

All because of a boy.

A boy who will become a king.

How cliche.

Looking out at the lights flickering on as the sky darkens,Tendou opens his lips and a sobs breaks the silence that’s wrapped around him. He covers his mouth to try to force it back in, but it's too late.

He’s thinking about Ushijima’s future. Dominating this new court as if it were made for him. Effortlessly taking his team to the top, winning them recognition and medals. Maybe he’d join the Olympic team, coming back to Shiratorizawa to give speeches and awkwardly brief sports magazine interviews. Ushijima would become one of the most popular players in all of Japan. People would aspire to be like him, to join a team like his.

What the fuck was his future going to be like?

"Stupid fucking idiot... Stupid- Stupid Wakatoshi..." Tears sting at the corner of Tendou's eyes as his shoulders begin to shake. What was a future without Wakatoshi going to be like? What was Tendou going to do to make himself worth the late night phone calls, and the distance between them? When the fuck did he become addicted to Ushi-fucking-jima Waka-fucking-toshi?

Get it together, he grips the rail with both hands, staring down at his bare feet. You knew this was going to happen, this isn't a surprise-

But it still hurts. Still feels like some kind of betrayel when really it’s the best thing for Ushijima, a dream he’s had for so long.

It isn’t his fault that you don’t have a dream.

The sound of the sliding glass door opening startles Tendou out of his thoughts, but he doesn't turn around, doesn’t want to deal with any of his teammates telling him to come back inside, to get his shit together and come party with them. With his luck it would be Goshiki coming out to apologise more.

The all familiar feeling of that gaze burning up his back makes Tendou shiver, pulling together what’s left of himself when he feels like a bundle of bones; a raw live wire ready to spark. He can’t say anything, his tongue dry behind his teeth, so he waits. Waits for Ushijima to say something; waits for Ushijima to start a conversation.

It’s torture, but Tendou holds steady, wiping at his eyes to make sure there is nothing falling from them anymore. Straightening up, he stares at those lights once more, the seconds ticking past them.

“Are you going to spend the night?” Ushijima's words roll along Tendou's back, his tone deeper when since he’s been drinking, comforting the other despite how broken he feels.

“I still have to pack.”

“Alright.”

Alright? Alright is all you have to say? Tell me about the National Team, tell me you have to move away, say anything besides ‘Alright!’

“Do you want to come back inside?”

Tendou hasn’t ever wished for Ushijima to be talkative, not once in the three years they’ve known each other. He's normally comforted with Ushijima’s preference to take in those around him, and speak when he feels it's necessary. It allows Tendou to take the lead, when so often he had been a secondary player, an afterthought no one thinks has anything good to say. Sure, Tendou talks a lot of bullshit, but sometimes it holds meaning.

Tonight, Tendou wishes Ushijima would talk as much as he does; wishes he would say something more. He knows Ushijima can do it and it makes every second of silence that passes between them chip away at what small amount of self preservation Tendou has left.

Do not crumple before him. Let him speak first.

"Satori-"

Tendou turns when Ushijima says his name, crossing his arms over his chest and making it a point to stare the other down. You know how easy I am when you say my name. You know what that does to me, but this time I won’t let you get the better of me. This time, you better have something to say, or I’ll-

Do what?

There was nothing to do but listen, and hope that Ushijima had an explanation that would make Tendou feel like less of a monster.

"Tsutomu spoke to you." There is no question, the comfort of knowing Ushijima feels regret wiping the edge away. Taking a step forward Ushijima raises his left hand slowly, cupping Tendou’s cheek when he doesn’t flinch away; a small gesture he wouldn’t have done when they first got together.

"I’m sorry you heard it from Tsutomu Satori-"

"That's not the only thing that hurts Wakatoshi." Tendou replies. "We were together last night, we were in bed until morning, and you didn’t say anything to me about it. Was I too distracting?" Snorting he reaches out, gripping the front of Ushijima's shirt tightly. To anyone else it would have been threatening, but Tendou needed it to steady himself.

Breathing deep Tendou sighs, flattening his hands across the man's broad chest a moment later. "It hurts because I don’t know what we are. I told myself it doesn’t matter, but now I feel like I'll be left behind and I’m sca-"

"Satori." Ushijima's lips tense into a flat line, the kind he has while on the court during an intense rally, the kind of look reserved for the most difficult of situations.

"I won't leave you behind." Running his hand through Tendou's hair, Ushijima’s lips relax, nails scraping against the other's scalp. It makes Tendou want to purr and relaxes him slowly. "I couldn't leave you behind because you're important to me... Satori, I haven’t ever cared for someone as I’ve cared for you."

Unexpected shock shoots through Tendou's veins and Ushijima leans forward, kissing the shell of his ear gently. He didn’t force this answer out of Ushijima. Right? He didn’t want Ushijima to feel coerced into appeasing him-

Licking his lips, Tendou’s voice quivers. "Wakatoshi… You’re not saying this to-"

"Satori, I’m telling you what I wanted to say a year ago, but didn’t have the guts to get out.” Ushijima rests his head on Tendou’s shoulder, his body so warm again him.

“A year ago.”

“At least.”

Everything relaxes then. The knots in Tendou’s muscles calming, his body no longer feeling like a bag of bones so loosely tied together. He wasn’t going to be left behind. It wasn’t just a one way school boy crush.

He wasn’t the main character of a shoujo manga, doomed to live in tragedy.

“I can't promise that it will be easy,” Ushijima’s hands dropped to Tendou’s hips, giving him a squeeze. “I will be travelling a lot, and I’ll be practicing more than I did at Shiratorizawa, but I want to make this work, especially if you do."

"Wakatoshi you asshole-” Tendou huffs, smiling wide. “You just had to tell me yourself! That's all you had to do! Asshole! Asshole! I’ll come visit you, I’ll come to your practices even if there aren’t any visitors- Goshiki will sneak in with me."

Leaning back Ushijima’s lips are curved up into the kindest of smiles, and Tendou is swaying side to side in his arms; his own face split in half by the wide stretch of his mouth. He can't help it, should be embarrassed by how quickly Ushijima can make him feel better, but none of that matters. They feel the same way about each other, they want to go on.

Tendou knows that even though they want it to work now, that somewhere down the line they could feel the strain and separate. That if they do it will hurt him more than it would have now, but it’s not just about him. It was about them.

If Wakatoshi wants to try then he was going to give it everything he had.

"You're an idiot sometimes Waka-chan~" Tendou teases, getting low so he was looking up at Ushijima, sneaking a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"I know."

"I'll have to punish you for that later."

"Satori." Ushijima warns, a blush creeping up his neck.

Laughing, Tendou’s arms snake around his neck, leaning fully against Ushijima. He means to make the kiss sweet, but of course it isn’t; licking across Ushijima’s bottom lip and humming happily as their tongues slide together. They only split for breath briefly, not even an inch between them when Ushijima tips down for another lingering kiss.

"You know, if Tsu chan and I visit you, it's like we're all dating." Tendou mumbles, his lips shinning in the dim light streaming onto the balcony. 

"One step at a time Satori."

"O-kay~"

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

"We can't wait to see you this weekend Wakatoshi~" Tendou sings into Ushijima's answering machine, knowing that he's in practice but wanting to leave something for him to have when the practice ends. "He's even saved money for the trip, though I keep telling him that he doesn't need to, especially since it's his birthday and we've both been saving for this." Rolling around in bed, Tendou sits up when the sound of the water filling the bath stops, the aromatic salts Goshiki puts in every time drifting past the bathroom.

Funny how things change in six months. Never would Tendou have guessed that a trip to one of Ushijima's games, would result in him having not one, but two boyfriends. Though he was pretty sure Ushijima was still embarrassed by  _how_ they became boyfriends, it was a very fond memory for Tendou and Goshiki. Not to mention how proud Tendou was to call them his _family,_ or how happy he was that they supported him as he found the right fit for himself. 

"I made sure to call ahead, everything will be perfect for our vacation," Standing up he goes to the bath, smiling at Goshiki already soaking in the water; his hair up in a messy bun at the top of his head. "Tsutomu and I are just about to take a bath, he's sore from Interhighs-"

"I'm not sore from just that!" Goshiki squeaks, playfully splashing Tendou while he steps in and settles beside him, phone held high above his head until the water settles. "I grew a few inches, not to mention that Tendou senpai- Satori I mean, uses me as a chew toy in his sleep." Or when he's awake.

"Anyways~ we miss you lots. We're definitely on for our skype date tomorrow night! Even if I have to close up shop, Tsutomu is going to be at more apartment probably checking the clock every second."

Goshiki playfully bites Tendou's shoulder at that, pulling his boyfriend back against his chest in the tub so they could relax. The redhead smiles, resting back against him and teashing the skin of Goshiki's inner thigh with his fingers. 

On queue, Tendou holds the phone between them, both singing into the phone- "Good luck on your game tomorrow! Ganbatte! Love you!!" 

When Ushijima checks his phone after practice, his lips break into a smile seeing that he has a voicemail waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> AJ I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS! I am writing a second gift for you right now that is nsfw which I hope to get up super soon. When I saw the hurt/comfort tears prompt, I was reminded of our rp, so I ran with this thought. I really hope it brings you good feels (I mean the end of it, maybe not the middle/beginning.) This didn't turn out as angsty as I wanted it to be, but maybe canon divergent au angst will come soon! (I also wanted to have more but my brain hurts sorry T ^ T)
> 
> To everyone else who reads this, I hope you liked it! I didn't have anyone to beta, but I think I did a really good job with it (If you see something that's super wrong, please be respectful!) Huge thanks goes to Errow who constantly told me that it was gonna be okay when I would freak out haha OTL 
> 
> If you wanna follow me on twitter you should! I talk about HQ headcanons a lot so join me <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/trashiest_hq)


End file.
